


You Love Me?

by ChurchOfApathy



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfApathy/pseuds/ChurchOfApathy
Summary: Simon and Bram say 'I love you" for the first time.





	You Love Me?

Simon sat across from Bram at his dining room table, their English homework laid out in front of them. Simon had somehow convinced his parents to let them study together, but they made it very clear there were to stay out of Simon’s bedroom. 

Simon couldn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend. Bram was completely focused on his homework, his pencil going a mile a minute over the worksheet. His nose scrunched up at a question as he mentally debated the answer. After a moment he scribbled down a response and moved on to the next question. 

Simon watched Bram’s lips move silently as his eyes skimmed the next question. Bram chewed his bottom lip, clearly deep inside his own head.

Simon’s had a happy kind of ache in his heart that made him want to lean over the table and kiss Bram. Simon refrained and continued to stare at his oblivious boyfriend instead of working.

Finally, Bram seemed to snap out of his trace. “Simon, what’s the answer to number eleven?” He glanced up and locked eyes with Simon, who blushed and quickly looked away.

Simon trained his eyes on his own paper. He’d been so busy staring at Bram that he hadn’t gotten past question three. “Umm…” Simon scrambled for an answer, but he didn’t know either. “I uh, I don’t know.” He stammered.

Bram gave Simon an odd, almost concerned look. He reached across the table and took Simon’s paper. Simon hung his head and let him.

“You’re still on question three?” Bram gave Simon a fondly amused look. “Were you daydreaming?”

Simon gave a small nod, his face getting redder by the second. “Kind of. I just got lost in my own head for a bit.”

Bram was smiling at Simon like he was the only thing that mattered and Simon could feel his heart melting. “What were you daydreaming about?” Bram asked, their homework completely forgotten now.

Simon shrugged and averted his gaze from sheer embarrassment. “Just… you.”

“Oh.”

Simon kept taking. “You and… us, and how much I… how much I love you.” 

Simon risked a glance at Bram. His face was bright red and his mouth was a gap. Bram blinked at him. “You… love me?” He asked him a small voice.

Simon gave a small, nervous nod. He felt like he messed up, but Bram didn’t look upset. “Yeah?”

A wide, blissfully embarrassed look crossed Bram’s face. He ducked his head and ran a hand over his face. Bram looked flattered and ecstatic at the same him. “You love me?” He asked again, this time sounding more confident.

Simon burried his face in his hands and slumped into his seat. He felt more embarrassed than he’d ever been in his life. “Yes, ugh, I shouldn’t have said anything. Can we go back to doing homework?” Simon begged.

Bram didn’t give a verbal response. Instead he gently pulled Simon’s hands away from his face. He was leaning over the table and smiling still. Bram kissed Simon on the forehead, then the nose, then finally the lips. When he pulled back he cupped Simon’s face.

“I’m in love with you too, Simon.” Bram whispered gently, stroking Simon’s cheek with his thumb.

A teary smile made its way to Simon’s face. He placed his own hands over Bram’s and held them there. “I couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend.”

The next day Simon picked everyone up in the morning like he always did. Leah slide out of the front passenger seat when they reached Bram’s house and he quickly replaced her. Simon leaned over and gave Bram a kiss, and Bram eagerly returned the gesture. 

“I love you.” Bram said as they parted.

Simon blushed, but wasted no time saying it back. “I love you too.”

Nick, Abby, and Leah all cheered from the back seat.

“Oooooh, Simon and Bram are in looooove!” Abby teased loudly. 

Leah was giggling. “You guys are so cute together.

Nick punched Simon on the arm in a friendly manner. “Get some, Simon!” Abby whacked her boyfriend over the head as punishment.

“Oh, shut up, all of you.” Simon laughed. He risked a glance at Bram, who looked about as happy as Simon had ever seen him. ‘I love you.’ Simon mouthed so his idiotic, but well meaning friends couldn’t hear.

Bram blushed and mouthed back, ‘I love you."


End file.
